Vacation with Malec and others
by sexymancinna
Summary: This a a very weird story about malec going on vacation in Disneyland with the gang. A lot of wierd things are gonna happen. So i suggest you read it especially one of you
1. Chapter 1

A BIG SURPRISE

Alec's POV

I lounged on the couch feeling very sleepy. Just then Jace came running towards me and threw a pie in my face. I screamed as the pie hit my face. "What the hell you stupid bear in a diaper!" I yelled. Jace, Clary, and Simon were laughing there heads off while Isabelle took pictures of me. "See I told you it would be funny" said Isabelle. I stared at them with steam coming out of my ears. While Jace was laughing his retarded little head off, I threw a peeled banana at his face. Jace stumbled and lost balance as the banana hit him in the face and then fell on Simon. Suddenly Magnus came into the room, "Whoa, whoa,whoa! Whats going on in here!" he said when he saw Jace on top of Simon. Simon threw Jace off of him and then ran out of the room crying, but not before he kicked Magnus. Magnus looked at me and laughed. "Well someone is looking yummy today." I blushed and then wiped my face with a towel that Isabelle gave me. " Well anyways" said Magnus " I have a surprise for all of you, we're all going to Disney Land!" Everybody screamed and started whooping. I was so excited I couldn't wait to go to Disneyland!

Well thats it for now. In the next chapters some very interesting things will happen. So tune in. Especially one of you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

I am sooo sorry that I didn't post in a while. I was either being lazy or I was doing homework. Well here is the second chapter of VACATION WITH MALEC!(oh and I don't own any of these characters they all belong to Cassandra Clare)

**Magnus's POV**

I watched everybody run to there rooms to pack for the big trip. But Alec was still staring at me with a questioning look."What?" I said."How can you afford for all of us to go to Disneyland!" Alec screamed."Oh you don't have to worry about that at all." I said while chuckling." Somebody else is paying.". " Really!, who?" exclaimed Alec. "Granny Maggie." I replied.

**ALEC'S POV**

"Who's Granny Maggie?" I questioned to the wide smiling Magnus."Oh, she's my awesome Granny and she really wants to meet you" said Magnus with a grin."You have a granny!" I exclaimed. Magnus looked offended."whoops, ok I'm really sorry that I said that" I said feeling bad."Its ok baby"said Magnus." Wait, why does she want to meet me?" I said. Magnus shrugged. Ok now I was really nervous. What would she think of me? Will she like me"Wait!" I cried " does she know that your,you know" Magnus shrugged again. And then he looked at me." I did't want to tell her alone, she scares me" said Magnus nervously.

What will granny maggie do when she finds out about magnus being gay? What will se think of Alec? And don't worry there still going on vaca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg i am sooo sorry for not posting a chapter in like 3 month!please forgive me! Well here's the horrible crappy chapter.**

**ALECS POV**

** We stood outside of Magnus's house's door. I had huge case of butterfly's in my stomach. No way i was ready to face grandma Maggie. Magnus gave me a apolegetic look but i just glared at him."Are you ready?" he asked."Hell no!" I cried kicking him in the shins."OW!"cried Magnus."That was mean!"."Well you deserve it!" I cried. "I'm really really sorry ok?" said Magnus giving me a hug. Then he turned away from me and opened the door that lead into his house."Grandma Maggie?"called Magnus."I'm home!". "OOOOO my little glittery boo boo face is home!" cried a voice from the kitchen."Um I also brought someone over for you to meet" Said Magnus nervously. As Magnus said that that Grandma Maggie walked out into the kitchen. Alec's mouth gaped open. Grandma Maggie was not what he expected at all!**

**R&R?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of these characters expect for grandma maggie! Now onto the story!

Grandma Maggie was wearing Magnus's rainbow skinny jeans. She had on a white t-shirt with gold sparkles. And her face! She was wearing bright purple lipstick amd sparkly purple eyeliner. Her whole face was covered in sarkles. Alec's mouth gaped open. He could not belive what he was seeing. Magnus was horrified."Grandma! I told you not to touch my make up!"he cried. Grandma Maggie smiled."But I just wanted to fit in with you youngsters!" Aled stifled a laugh. You've got to be kidding me! thought Alec. Nobody dresses like Magnus does! Grandma Maggie looked over at Alec and narrowed her eyes. "Who is this?"she asked."Um...well...grandma..."Magnus said nervously"This is...my...um..boyfriend." Magnus closed his eyes tight and grabbed Alec's hand."Your what!"Grandma Maggie cried. Alec step forward slowly."Um.. hi.. my name is Alec"he said quietly."Don't your dare touch me boy!" cried Grandma Maggie."But grandma!,he's a nice bo-"Magnus was cut off by Grandma Maggie's death stare. "Magnus go to the kitchen and eat your broccoli" said Grandma Maggie. Magnus pouted "But i don't like broccoli,i wanna stay here with Alec!" Grandma Maggie stared at Magnus and said"Go to the kitchen Now!,and i better eat all of that broccoli or else i will give all your favourite cookies to chairman meow!" "Nooo not my cookies!"cried Magnus as he ran to the kitchen. Now Alec was left standing alone. Grandma Maggie went into the kitchen and came back with a rolling pin. Now Alec was freaking out. Whats was this crazy old lady going to do to him? "So your my little cookie muffins boyfriend?huh?"said Grandma Maggie. "Y-yes m'am"stammered Alec. Grandma Maggie looked at Alec and walked over to a chair and sat down. She motioned Alec to sit down too. Alec went to a chair with a black cushion seat. He sat down and felt something wiggling under his butt. Grandma Maggie shreaked and ran over to Alec."Get off the chair you stupid asian tit!" she cried. Alec lept off the chair and saw a black cat on the chair. The cat was really fat with a huge fat pancake face."I'm so sorry!"cried Alec."Ithought the cat was a cushion!" Grandma Maggie glared at Alec and yelled"How could you think that is a cushion!" Just then Magnus came running in with broccoli stuffed in his mouth(he's having a really hard time chewing it). "Whf ginf onf?" he said looking at Alec and his grandma. Alec stared laughing. Magnus looked so funny with his cheeks full of broccoli. Magnus tried to chew/swallow the broccoli but he had no luck. Instead he ran to the bathroom and then came back with the broccoli gone. Grandma Maggie glared at Magnus."Thats it! No cookies!" she cried."No grandma! Don't do this!"yelled Magnus."Chairman meow is a stinky tit who will just bury the cookies!". But grandma just ignored him."Oh, and your boyfriend almost squished to death my cat"she said. Magnus laughed. "Too bad he didn't". "Excuse me?What was that?"quetioned Grandma."Nothing m'am" said Magnus."So anyway can i go out with Alec?"asked Magnus. Grandma Maggie looked at Magnus and Alec for a while and said "Only if you eat the rest of your broccoli. Magnus groaned"aww! do i have to?". Alec smacked him.


	5. Chapter 5

This is the chapter where they all at the airport. I do not own any of the MI characters.

Jace,Clary,Simon,Isabelle,Magnus and Alec all sat down on the chairs with their luggage to wait for the arrival of their plane. Jace went to the bathroom to fix his hair before the flight. Isabelle flirted with guys while simon glared at her. And Clary stared drawing. Magnus and Alec went to starbucks to get a drink."Hi welcome to starbucks what will you have?" a bored looking girl asked. "Umm…. Yeah… I'd like to have a Venti, sugar-free, non-fat, vanilla soy, double shot, decaf, no foam, extra hot, Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha with light whip and extra syrup… Please." said Magnus all in one breath. Alec stared at Magnus with pure shock on his face. Magnus smiled widely at him."Oh actually make that 2 venti,sugar-free,non-fat,vanilla soy,double shot,decaf,no foam,extra hot,Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha with light whip and extra syrup"smiled Magnus"I don't want to forget about my little blue-eyed angel" "Yeah,whatever"sighed the waitress. After getting there drinks they walked over to where clary was siiting and sat down beside her."Omg i can't until we go to hollywood!"said Magnus excitedly."Why?"questioned Alec and Clary."Because then I can meet Adam Lambert if he's there!"Magnus cried."And when i meet him im gonna touch his neck!". Alec and Clary gave Magnus a wierd look."Umm..why do you want to touch his neck?"asked Clary."Because his neck is very it looks very soft" said Magnus with a faraway look in his eyes. Alec frowned,"Don't I have a sexy neck?". Magnus laughed and kissed him on the cheek."Of course! you have the most sexiest neck ever!". Yeah i know i do" Jace suddenly said. Magnus gave him a disgusted look."Not you,you titty girl,your neck is probably greasy.". Suddenly Isabelle came rushing towards them."The plane has arrived!Lets go!". The gang all rushed to the tunnel that lead to the plane, while squishing a old women into the wall.

**R&R?**


	6. DisneyLand!

Here's another chappy for my wonderful fans. And again i do not own any of these charcters. They all belong to miss cassabdra clare.*sigh*. Well now onto my wonderful story.

Alec,Magnus,Jace,Clary,Isabelle and Simon all piled onto the plane."I call window seat!"yelled Magnus."No way!I wanted it"Cried Alec."Sorry sweetie but I always sit by the window!"Magnus said while pecking Alec on the cheek."Fine,but I get it on the way back"Magnus nodded. Meanwhile Jace and Clary were also fighting over the window seat."I wanna sit there so i can draw the view out there!"said clary."No way! your drawings aren't even that good,Im am going to sit there!"Jace cried. Clary ended up sitting at the window seat while Jace sat beside her hoding his arm where Clary had punched him. Magnus and Alec were in front of Jace and Clary while Isabelle and Simon were across from them. Everybody took there seats."The plane will be taking off in 2 min please put on your seatbelts" a nasly voice screeched through the speaker. Everybody put on there seatbelts expect for Jace who was still having troubles with it. Magnus bounced around excitedly in his chair."ooo i just love lift offs!They make my stomach feel all wierd!". Alec gave him a wierd look. "OMG the plane is moving! yaaa!"Yelled Magnus.A old man turned to look at Magnus and said,"Calm down sonny its just a plane ride"."Sorry sir"Magnus said poililey."Sorry that your an boring old half bald man with a fat cow as a wife!". The old man angrily shook his fist at Magnus and turned around."That was really mean!" exclaimed a shocked Alec."Pfft have you seen his wife!She takes up about 3 of the middle seats!"said Magnus turned around "Yeah i agree she tried to sit on me earlier". Clary snickered,"Too bad she didn't"Jace glared at her."Well while you guys talk about fat ladies Im gonna go to the bathroom"said Alec walking away.

(5 min's LATER)

"Help! somebody help me!"Cried quickly jumped out of his chair and ran to the bathroom."Help!Im stuck in the bathroom!"yelled Alec. Magnus started laughing."How do yuo get yourself stuck in the bathroom!"."Just shut up and get me out!"cried Alec. Magnus used his awesome powers to get Alec out. When Alec came out he was red faced. He ran over to Magnus and gave him a big hug."Thanks soo much!I would have been stuck in there forever!. Magnus started laughing again and hugged alec back.

Ok i admit it. I have gotten stuck in a airplane bathroom before. Its soo embarrasing!Anyway i hope this was a good chap. 


	7. Chapter 7

So in this chapter the gang is just getting settled into their hotel rooms.I do no own any of the MI !Oh and the disneyland chapter is gonna be soo funny. Sorry im making you guys wait!

The gang all hoped out of the limo that took them to their hotel. Magnus payed the driver as everybody got there stuff out of the limo."Hide me!"cried Jace as he jumped behind Clary."What!,Why?"she questioned."There's the lady that almost sat on me!"Said Jace pointing at a fat women in a bright yellow sundress. Clary rolled her eyes."OMG!"cried Isabelle"The Hotel is so huge and pretty!".Magnus winked at her and said"Yeah I got the best hotel near Disneyland".The gang all piled into the hotel. If Isabelle thought that the outside was huge you see the inside!. After checking in everybody went to their rooms."Holy crap these rooms are soo fuckin amazing!"Yelled Alec."I love you Magnus!". Magnus grinned and hugged Alec"Doesn't everybody?"."Not me"said Jace."Watch it goldilocks or else your sleeping with the rats in the basement."smirked Magnus. Everyone started to get settled decided to put on some music while unpacking his stuff. Adam Lambert came on so Magnus blasted the music. Suddenly a lady from down the hall barged the hallyway and knocked on Magnus's door."Why hello miss how may i help you?"said Magnus lady was ferocious"Yes you may help me by turning down that horrible music" she yelled. Alec,Jace,Clary,Simon and Isabelle poked their heads out of their rooms to watch was going frowned "Excuse me m'am but Adam Lambert definetly doesn't have horrible music!"."I don't care just turn that racket down!" the old lady yelled again."No i will not"said Magnus evilly."Excuse me? I think you will young man"Said the lady getting even more angry."No i won't,so you better leave before something bad happens."Said old Lady gasped"Are you threatning me!"Magnus smiled"Please leave"."No!"cried the Lady. Magnus looked at his friends and yelled"RUN TO THE OLD LADY'S ROOM AND STEAL HER DENTURES AND TOILET PAPER!". The gang all rushed to the old ladys room and started stealing her toilet ran to her room and found her spare dentures and stuffed them in her dogs mouth. The old lady wobbled in her room and shrieked. The gang all rushed out of the room and into the hallyway laughing hysterically. Alec got wrapped in toilet paper somehow and was rolling on the floor laughing.

Ok so i hoped you enjoyed the chapter!BTW If you wanna see how the hotel that there living in just search up the BURG AL ARAB HOTEL and go on images to scan throught the pics.(its such a cool hotel!)Oh and there in Florida right now.

REVIEWS?


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry that i haven't posted in a while! I have been busy with homework and stuff you know? I wanna thank some people more reviewing! you guys are awesome. So the next few chapters will be about the gang in Disneyland. I was thinking that i would make them go to Hollywood and meet justin beiber or Adam lambert and other celebs!But im not sure. What do you guys think? I do not own the MI characters they belong to cassandra clare and i do not own mickey mouse.

Magnus,Alec,Clary,Jace,Isabelle and Simon all burst out of the hotel and ran onto the sidewalk.(Disneyland is so close by that they can just walk there)."OMG I can't wait to go on all the rides!"exclaimed Isabelle bouncing up and down."Yeah me too!"said Clary."I wonder if Disneyland has a Tunnel of Love" said Magnus wiggling his eyebrows while staring at Alec. Alec blushed a deep laughed."Well i say that this is gonna be really boring, there is no ride that can scare me"smirked Jace. Clary and Isabelle rolled their eyes."Thats what you think"Magnus said as they approached the entryway to DisneyLand."Do you have a pass or a ticket?"asked a fat girl who looked like she couldn't breathe in her tight uniform."Why yes i do"said Magnus pulling out 6 passes. The fat girl took them and let them in."WOOOHOOOO!WE'RE GONNA HAVE SOME FUN!"yelled Magnus."Magnus!People are staring!"hissed Alec."Oh are they?"said Magnus. And then he kissed Alec lightly. Alec pulled away and hugged Magnus burying his face in his neck."EWWW!"said Simon."Shut up nerd,your face is more disgusting!"snapped Magnus."OOOOO"Jace yelled."Somebody just got burnt!". Simon then ran away crying who knows where. The gang kept on walking until Jace stopped and just stared."What is it Jace?"questioned pointed to the sidewalk. And there was MickeyMouse surronded by kids."Mickey Mouse!"said Alec."Yes!Yes!Mickey Mouse!OMA!OMA!ITS REALLY HIM!"screamed Jace. And then he ran to the sidewalk where Mickey Mouse. The gang rushed after him."OMA IT'S ACTUALLY YOU!"screeched Jace. Then he pushed all the little kids away and started feeling Mickey Mouse."OMA!"screeched Jace again. Alec and Isabelle looked at each other. Both had confused and shocked expressions on their faces. While Magnus was smiling widely."WAIT!"cried Jace."WAIT!WHAT IS THIS!. Jace was holding the zipper to the Mickey Mouse started to unzip it until it finally reaveled a man in his underwear."WHAT IS THIS!WHAT IS THIS!"yelled Jace."MICKEY MOUSE EATS PEOPLE!. Lots of kids started crying. The gang was laughing started to attack the man/Mickey Mouse bu was dragged away by some body guards."I THOUGHT YOU WERE A NICE MOUSE!,MOUSE ARE SUPPOSED TO EAT CHEESE NOT PEOPLE!"cried Jace as he got dragged away.


End file.
